


Green eyes and pink cheeks

by HardcoreSap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clumsy Louis, Crying, Cute, Famous Harry, Fan Louis, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Famous Louis, Popstar Harry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSap/pseuds/HardcoreSap
Summary: Green, green, green.His eyes widened. This could not be real. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breath was staggering towards frantic heaving but -that was Harry Fucking Styles.“You alright mate?”Harry Styles was in his fucking face, asking him if he was alright and Louis was practicallydying.Or, Louis is the fan that falls on the sidewalk, and Harry is the idol that cares





	Green eyes and pink cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, just started writing like two seconds ago, and now there's this crap. Enjoy, or not.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translation can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7133625

Louis had been on a walk just like any other day minding his own business, when he was trampled down by some obnoxious fucker whom decided not to look where they were going, causing Louis to fall flat on his arse in the middle of the bloody pavement. As if that wasn’t a shitty enough thing to do, the attacker had simply just _left_ him there, choosing to storm off instead of being a decent human being and at least apologize for the trouble they had caused. 

With an outrageous huff from his nose, and a shout of “Watch where you’re stepping pal!”, Louis decided he’d laid there long enough, and gripped the apparent lamppost next to him to pull himself off the ground. Once he had caught his footing, he stuck his hand in his pocket, only to realise his phone was missing _again_.

This was the fifth bloody time in a year Louis had lost his phone, and his eyes were scanning the ground frantically searching for a snippet of pink _anywhere_. His mom was going to kill him - _fuck, he’d only had it for two weeks!_

Just as Louis was sticking his hand in his hoodie one more time to triple check it wasn’t there, a tap landed on his shoulder. Ready to tear off someone's head, Louis spun around and his stomach flipped. 

_Green, green, green._ His eyes widened. This could not be real. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breath was staggering towards frantic heaving but - _that was Harry Fucking Styles._  
“You alright mate?” 

Harry Styles was in his fucking face, asking him if he was alright and Louis was practically _dying_.

“Uh.” _Wow great choice of fucking words there Lou_.

“Saw you falling - is this yours?” A tattooed arm holding Louis phone was suddenly thrust forward and if death decided to come swallow Louis up now, he wouldn’t be opposed because - _fuckety shit_ \- that was Louis phone, with his very much half-naked picture of the man standing right infront of him, as his bloody cover. 

Louis hoped he hadn’t seen it. 

“Great cover choice I must say” _Oh fuck, he’s screwed_. Louis quickly grabbed the phone, his cheeks turning the darkest shade of red ever seen. Harry was wearing a collar on his phone case, the picture was from his _Another Man_ shoot three years ago, and Louis would be lying saying he hadn’t stayed up late ogling those pictures back when they came out. And last night. 

“Thanks” Louis looked anywhere but at Harry, he was so embarrassed. He’d never leave his room again.

“Hey now, are you actually alright? You’re shaking.” Harry’s playful tone from before had turned into one of concern. Louis had his idol standing right there and he couldn’t even get words out. He started crying. 

“Oh fuck” Louis was then pulled to the side and led over to a bench placed on the otherwise quite empty street. He felt an arm wrap awkwardly around him in an attempt to comfort him. When the hand started patting his shoulder Louis couldn’t help but let out a giggle at his own ridiculousness. Harry’s smile was instant, and even though Louis still had tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn’t help but reciprocate the grin.

Harry moved his arm and pulled Louis up with him. Harry’s smile faltered a bit.

“I actually have to go, but would you like a picture? I’m sorry I don’t have time to talk, but I have to be somewhere in a moment.” Harry looked apologetic, but Louis felt like an idiot - he was taking up this man's time. He cleared his throat.

“Uhm, can we take a photo?”

Harry nodded and fixed the sunglasses on his head before crouching down a bit leaning into Louis’ side. Harry did a thumbs up, and when Louis thought he would leave, he felt a hand settle on his hip, and soft lips were pressed against his cheek. Louis froze right back up. 

“You have to press the button, love.” He could feel Harry’s lips mumble against his cheek, so close to his mouth, and a blush was covering his face once again. Louis pressed the screen a couple of times and then Harry leaned away. He instantly missed his touch, but not wanting to bother him further, he took a step back. 

“I’m sorry for taking up your time, but have a nice day?” 

Harry thanked him with what could only be described as a soft smile, and Louis watched his back become smaller and smaller as he walked further away from where Louis stood. 

Turning on his phone, Louis pressed the call button.

“Niall, can you come get me? I’m on that road two seconds from starbucks, I just met Harry Styles.” He could hear how shaky his voice was, and his mind couldn’t really focus on anything, just trying to control his still racing heart.

“I’ll be there in five.” 

 

 

It was only later, when Louis was seated on his friend’s couch, that he found the note in his hoodie pocket. 

_You’re sweet. Stay safe yeah? Love Harry Xx_

“He thinks I’m sweet Niall, sweet! I was all up in his face.” Okay, maybe Louis had had a tad bit much to drink. His arms were flailing around everywhere, and he had been whining for about two hours now, but whatever. the excitement of telling his friend of the encounter had turned sour as he had started over-analysing every second of his and Harry’s meeting. And Niall was being a bitch, a cackling bitch.

“I can’t believe he saw your phone-case mate, haha what a legend.” Niall took a sip of his pint, before bursting out in laughter once again. 

“It’s not funny, he thinks I’m this shy, petite thing now, with a kink for him in collars. Niall are you even listening, I’m handsome and rugged!” 

“And a whiny bitch.”

“You’re just jealous.” Louis sat up straight with arms crossed, not really helping to prove his point. 

“Haha whatever you say, mate.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway.” He sagged back against the cushions of the couch. “I’m never meeting him again.”

“You never know?”

Louis could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> More? I want to make a future meeting where Harry is a complete douche because he's had a bad day, and Louis turns from sweet to cold as ice when he's insulted. I'll post it if I find the time for it.


End file.
